


Why

by AlishaSawadathao



Category: Kimestu no yaiba, demon slayer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I thought you would like this, hi, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlishaSawadathao/pseuds/AlishaSawadathao
Summary: A small one shot I had in my mind for a while. Nothing worth reading but wholesome. If you do read thank you :)
Relationships: Kochou Shinobu/Tomioka Giyuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Why

On a summer day, the rain pillar sat enjoying the summer day when the butterfly pillar joined him. Both sitting down next to each other, but not really facing each other.

“Tomioka-San” the butterfly pillar asks softly reaching out as a butterfly lands onto her finger. She glances at his direction. “Why don’t we date shall we?” 

The water pillar closing his eyes, “..no” long but firm. “Why?” Looking up the water pillar spoke, 

“Everything I end up loving gets taken away from me” looking at the butterfly pillar. “And I can’t afford to lose you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you :)


End file.
